


泳池

by YXS05



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 79





	泳池

于炀局促的站在泳池旁边，扯着自己印上Drunk大字的红色泳裤，为难地看着大咧咧坐在一边，用看甜品一般的眼神看他的祁醉。

其实印字他还是可以接受的，但是为什么刚好要印在他的突出部位那儿呢，真是让人…“我能换一条么？队长？”

“它不好看吗？”祁醉倒是对自己私人定制的这对泳裤满意极了，他穿着的是大号的蓝色泳裤，凸起部分印着红色的Youth字样。“这里是我的私人别墅泳池，你也可以脱掉不穿。”

“那我还是穿着吧。”于炀缩了缩脑袋走到泳池边，“那我们现在干什么呢？阿姨让我学游泳，我学不会…”

“先做准备运动吧，我保证你会学会的。”祁醉从躺椅上站起来走向他，宠溺的拍拍他圆润的臀部，用磁性十足的声音埋在他耳边说，“不然会伤到哦。”

“队长！”于炀猛地跳开，揉着自己的耳朵脸红了起来，“队长…。”

“不喜欢啊。”祁醉决定暂时放过自己的小心肝，都在一起半年多了，这个小孩还是一如既往的害羞，真可爱。接着他想到了什么，恶劣的笑了出来。

“没…没有不喜欢。”于炀脸红的要滴血，一点不该抬头看他。

“动作标准一点。”祁醉认真的带他做准备运动，然后示意对方看着自己的示范，以优雅的姿势入水，用标准的自由泳游到对岸，再用蝶泳游了回来。

“好厉害。”于炀蹲下来，朝从水里冒出来的祁醉笑着说道，“是以前学过吗？还是…哇！”

还没等于炀说完，祁醉伸手拽上对方的脚踝，一用力，就让他整个人扑了下来。  
“咳…咳…”不等祁醉把对方揽进怀里，于炀率先紧紧的缠了上来，“队长…好深…”于炀一边因为害怕而紧紧地抱着对方，一边又因为被迫靠的那么近而面红耳赤。

“宝贝，你这样子真像一只大白兔子，让人想…”祁醉深邃的眼睛弯了起来，于炀低着头，“想…什么…？”

祁醉一手把于炀的腿盘在自己腰上，一手压住他的后颈拉向自己，狠狠地吻了上去。于炀在短暂的惊愕之后，下意识松开手挣扎起来，在体验了一把掉进水里又被捞起来的感觉之后，他还是乖乖的认祁醉处置。

“抱紧了。”祁醉粗喘了一声，迈着步子把对方带进泳池的正中央。“队长！别…”于炀用力搂着祁醉的颈脖，双腿夹的更紧了。

“放松一点。”祁醉的手伸进他的泳裤，手指顺着臀缝下滑，很快就找到了小穴的入口。“队长…”于炀在意识到对方的行为之后，在松手掉进水里和妥协配合之间疯狂摇摆，一直到手指带着微凉的水刺进身体，他才大声叫着对方。

“我…唔！”祁醉并没有给他发言的机会，唇堵了上去，手指的水流的润滑下比较轻易的进去了两根。

“嗯…”在手指有序的戳动里，于炀扯着对方的头发，咬着下唇涨红了脸，他的身体本来就比较敏感，祁醉深知他的敏感点，让他几次抱不紧对方差点掉进水里。

“放松一点，水的润滑比不上润滑剂，你要更放松才行。”祁醉手脚麻利的把自己和对方的泳裤扯掉放纵在水里沉下去，自己狰狞的二兄弟抵住小穴的入口。

“唔…队长…”坚硬的东西在水流的顺滑里往里塞入，于炀下意识绷紧身体抵抗，让进入加大了难度。“放松。”祁醉在水下的大掌拍上对方的屁股，水减弱了力度传来的钝痛让于炀哼出了声。在短暂的扩张下，祁醉迅速捅进了底端，让于炀失神尖叫出来。

“唔…队长…！这…这样…唔！”“叫我名字。”祁醉大幅度的在于炀的身体里进出，让对方根本没办法说出完整的话。即使有水的阻力，重力还是不可避免的让性器入的更深，每一次研磨在前列腺上，都会让于炀随之低吟出声，伴随着触电一般的颤抖。

“唔…太快了！”于炀的手在对方的背后留下无数的红痕，他根本禁不起祁醉强烈的冲撞和高速的进出，太深刻的刺激让他的眼角滑出生理性的泪水，破碎的呻吟越来越密集。

“我受不了…”他难受的摇着头，自己的前端蹭着对方的腹肌，前端流出的液体很快容在水里。

“啊！”在祁醉猛地一个深击下，于炀压抑地尖叫的射了出来，白色的浑浊在水里蔓延开，像飘在风里的白丝线。“体力不行年轻人孩，我们要多练。”祁醉笑看着在高潮的余韵里失神的于炀，舌头舔掉他脸侧的泪水，然后亲了一下他的脸蛋。

在于炀尚还未回过神来，还挺硬没有释放的肉棒再次大幅度的动了起来，让于炀被迫从第一次的高潮里解脱出来，毫无过渡地进入下一场激烈的性爱里。

“队长！”于炀被他转了个一百八十度，只能靠着他环绕在自己腰间的手维持不掉进水里的感觉，让他紧张的收缩着小穴，反手搂住身后人的头。“嘶…差点就被你吸出来了…”祁醉咬着他的耳朵，魅惑的声音带着浓浓的情欲，“太紧了。”

“我害怕掉…掉进去！队长！”于炀的紧张反而促使祁醉更加热烈的冲撞，在他因为紧张第二次射出来的时候，祁醉也埋在他深处释放。“回去…行吗…队长…唔…”于炀再从第二次高潮里醒过来，发现自己又被对方面对面抱在了怀里，疲倦的蹭着对方的胸口问。

“不行。”祁醉把自己再次硬起来东西突然闯进对方的小穴，满意的听到一声闷喘，“我还不够。”


End file.
